Scrolls
Scrolls are broken up into five main classes: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Summoning. Scrolls can be purchased in the Bazaar and Cash Shop. Once bought, they can be equipped on your hero in the scrolls tab.Warning! Scrolls can be used only once before they disappear! ''' Their damage is based on the Heroes INT and spell damage modifiers from Secondary Arms. Due to the recent update the scrolls that cost 100k gold can no longer be bought. (not including the scrolls which summon an element) ! Scroll Name!!Type!!Gold cost!!Effect |- | Magic Arrow||Bow||10,000||Deals 600 damage to an enemy. Hero level needs to be: 1 (the damage is set) |- | Meteor Storm||Group Attack Skill||80,000||Deals 600 damage to every enemy unit. Hero level needs to be: 10 (the damage is set) |- | Summon Water Elemental||Summoning||100,000||Summon 40 water elemental monsters for the duration of the battle. |- | Summon Fire Elemental||Summoning||100,000||Summon 40 fire elemental monsters for the duration of the battle. |- | Summon Earth Elemental||Summoning||100,000||Summon 40 earth elemental monsters for the duration of the battle. |- | Summon Wind Elemental||Summoning||100,000||Summon 40 wind elemental monsters for the duration of the battle. |- | Frost Bolt||Water||10,500||Deals 1000 base damage to targeted enemy. |- | Cryogenics||Water||28,000||Deals 400 base damage to all enemies. |- | Avalanche||Water||52,500||Deals 4500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Tsunami||Water||100,000||Deals 7500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Wind||Wind||10,500||Deals 1000 base damage to targeted enemy. |- | Hurricane||Wind||28,000||Deals 400 base damage to all enemies. |- | Desert Storm||Wind||52,500||Deals 4500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Tornado||Wind||100,000||Deals 7500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Rock Collapse||Earth||10,500||Deals 1000 base damage to targeted enemy. |- | Sand Trap||Earth||28,000||Deals 400 base damage to all enemies. |- | Sandstorm||Earth||52,500||Deals 4500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Earthquake||Earth||100,000||Deals 7500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Fireball||Fire||10,500||Deals 1000 base damage to targeted enemy. |- | Flame Technique||Fire||28,000||Deals 400 base damage to all enemies. |- | Lava||Fire||52,500||Deals 4500 base damage to all enemies. |- | Meteor Shower||Fire||100,000||Deals 7500 base damage to all enemies. |- | |} Damage Formula A Hero's INT stat affects spell damage in the following manner: '''base spell damage * (1 + INT/50). *'Note:' spell damage modifiers from Secondary Arms are implemented but not yet understood. *'Note 2:' these tests were conducted against NPC monsters which have 0 DEF and presumably 0 INT. It is presently unknown how Hero DEF or INT effect spell damage. However, it is known that roughly equal heroes usually do only 1/3 of the expected damage from scrolls. Strategies Since scrolls are one use only, they should not be used as a primary weapon. Instead, they should be used in emergencies. Scrollbombing. Get your highest int hero and put 7 stacks of 1 scout on them. Load them up with scrolls. Attack very high lvl hero and do some damage etc. Good to help discourage farming or higher fame players from attacking you. If done multiple times, can annoy the piss out of other players. Good strat is to attack the same hero 5 times in a row on the worldmap to inflict some somewhat serious losses if done properly. Can be a very expensive tactic though... Elements Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategy